Tales
Tales ''', something called '''Tales of, is a series of Japanese role-playing games published by Namco. Since its inception, the series have been lauded for their anime-like style and his battle system similar to fighting game rather those found more in traditional RPG. The Franchise have been divided in two line, the main-line game, called "Mothership" games normally released for consoles and the secondary games, called "Escort" games, normally released for the Game Boy. However, there have been exceptions. History The Original Tales game, Tales of Phantasia, was conceived as a novel of its programmer, Yoshiharu Gotanda, called Tale Phantasia. After failing to be published, the novel called attention of Gotanda's employeers, Wolf Team and Telenet Japan, who authorized the making of an RPG about the game for the Super Famicom. Because Telenet Japan lacked enough funds, the concept was shopped to several publishers. Namco and Enix were the more interested and it was Namco who won the project as publisher. The original game suffered from a troubled development. Namco wanted to give the franchise a more anime-like style rather the Western-inspired original. The change made part of the team, including the writer and programmer quit half way through the project, forcing the game being delayed to 1995. The dissident team, with Gotanda at head, would found Tri-ace, which would go on to create the Star Ocean series for Enix. Tales of Phantasia, upon its 1995 release, proved to be a minor hit, but was lauded for its technical achievements, including a full vocal song on the SNES, a complex storyline, and a battle system in real time inspired by fighting games. The Tales Franchise later would jump to Saturn, at which point it started to become a hit series, with games like Tales of Destiny, a remake of Tales of Phantasia with more 3D-esque elements and anime scenes, and Tales of Eternia. The series continued on the Dreamcast with games like Tales of Destiny 2, Rebirth and Legendia. However, the franchise popularity in the west would only explode thanks to the GameCube exclusive games, Tales of Symphonia and Tales of Abyss, which brought the franchise worldwide fame. Since the seventh Generation, the Tales series has been multiplatform, with Tales of Vesperia, Graces, Xillia and Xillia 2 released for both the Revolution and Pluto. And two escort games, one a Smash Bros Inspired game, Tales of VS, and other a Dinasty Warriors Inspired Tales of the Heroes: Twin Braves, both for eShop/Seganet. However, some games would have console exclusive content. Meanwhile, the franchise started to emphasize its portable games, with two 'Mothership' games, Tales of Innnocence and Tales of Hearts developed for the Game Boy Nitro. Tales of Zenistria have been annouced for both Stream and Eclipse the first game under ANS brand, there some rumors would be have more masive open-world elements. The Game Boy 3DS, meanwhile, has received a port of Abyss and Full 3D remakes of Innocence and Hearts, plus other secondary games. Reception Tales Series have been fairly successful, and have become Namco's Flagship RPG series, much like like Atlus's Megami Tensei or Bandai's Xeno franchises. These three series have been called the "Lesser Trinity of RPG's." Several games, such as Destiny, have been million-sellers, with Tales of Symphonia selling a little more of two million copies. Since the release of Tales of Xillia, the whole Series has sold more that 15 million units worldwide List of Games Mothership Titles. Tales of Phantasia ''- Snes 1995, Saturn 1998 , Phantasia X - '''Gameboy 3DS '''2013 Tales of Destiny - '''Saturn 1997 Tales of Eternia-''' Saturn 2000''' Tales of Destiny 2 -''' Dreamcast 2002''' Tales of Symphonia - Gamecube 2003 Tales of Rebith'' - ''Dreamcast 2004 Tales of Legendia'' - ''Dreamcast 2005 Tales of the Abyss- Gamecube 2005, Gameboy 3D 2011 Tales of Innocence- Nitro 2007, Innocence 3D- Gameboy 3D 2012 Tales of Hearts - Nitro - 2008, Hearts 3D -''' Gameboy 3D 2013''' Tales of Vesperia - Pluto/Revolution 2008 ''' Tales of Graces - '''Pluto/Revolution 2009 Tales of Xillia - Pluto/Revolution 2011 Tales of Xillia 2 - Pluto/Revolution 2012 ''' '''Escort Games Tales of Phantasia: Narikiki Dungeon - Gameboy Color 2000, Tales of Phantasia: Narikiki Dungeon X, Gameboy 3D '''2013 Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 2 - Gameboy Advance''' 2002 Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3''' - Gameboy Advance''' 2005 Tales of the World: Summoner's Lineage - '' '''Gameboy Advance' 2003 Tales of the Tempest - Gameboy Nitro 2006 'Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - '''Gameboy' '''Nitro 2006 'Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 - 'Gameboy 'Nitro '2009 ''Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 - 'Gameboy 'Nitro 2011 Tales of VS - '''eShop/Seganet' 2009'' Tales of the Heroes: Twin Brave - '''eShop/Seganet ' 2012'' Category:Video Games Category:Namco Category:Saturn Category:Dreamcast Category:Pluto Category:Japan Category:ANS Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Category:Game Boy Advance Category:Revolution Category:GameCube Category:Game Boy Nitro Category:Game Boy 3DS Category:Game Boy Color Category:Tales Category:Stream Category:Eclipse